batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Anarky (Arkhamverse)
Anarky is a political activist based in Gotham City. Attempting to ally with Batman, he planted three bombs throughout Gotham and uses the Solomon Wayne Courthouse as a base. Anarky wants to purge Gotham of corruption, but his methods involve wanton destruction. His idealism is matched with a self-importance that makes reasoning with him nearly impossible. Biography ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' At an unknown point, Anarky gave a call to Captain James Gordon in an attempt to convince him to quit the police force while he still can as while he does have a spotless record, he is still in his view a "cog in the machine." Gordon attempted to get a trace on Anarky during the call, but he managed to hang up before the trace could be completed, to Gordon's irritation. In addition, some of Anarky's group had been infiltrated by hobo informants to the police in exchange for meals and a lighter sentence in prison. Anarky first contacts Batman when he leaves The Final Offer, The Penguin's ship. A projection of Anarky informs Batman that three bombs have been placed around Gotham and Batman can either defuse them or let them detonate. After speaking to an "Anarchist" located just above the projection, Batman races across Gotham to the Gotham Bank in the Plaza and defeats the Anarchists guarding the bomb before diffusing it. A second Anarchist, located in the Diamond District, tells Batman the location of the second bomb and once again Batman races across Gotham to diffuse the bomb before it blows up. Finding the bomb in Amusement Mile, Batman defeats the Anarchists and successfully defuses the bomb. The third and final bomb, as advised by an Anarchist in Coventry, is located behind the GCPD Building. One final time, Batman defeats the gang of Anarchists and diffuses the bomb, this time receiving instructions from Anarky to meet him in the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. After eliminating the gang of Anarchists outside the back entrance of the Courthouse, Batman confronts Anarky who suggests that they should work together. When Batman refuses the Anarchists attack. Once they have been defeated by Batman, Anarky joins the fray, using an electric baton to fight the Dark Knight. Batman is still able to triumph over Anarky and knocks off the mask that the villain was wearing, exposing Anarky's real face and realizing he is just a kid. Batman then restrains Anarky and leaves him for the GCPD to pick up. In addition, his followers left 24 Anarky logos throughout the city. ''Cold Cold Heart'' Anarky himself does not actually appear in the story DLC, although his followers do, where they were causing several riots in South Gotham, including setting up bombs. Batman managed to take care of two riots and disable one explosive. However, Anarky's followers had anticipated that Batman would try to stop their leader's goal, and engineered a failsafe to ensure their success by rigging the communications band to automatically activate the remaining explosive should Batman disable their communication channel transmitting a soundbite of Anarky's creed. In addition, they also left twelve Anarky logos throughout the city. Attributes To be added Extortion Data File One *'Captain Gordon:' This is Gordon. *'Anarky:' I know who you are. *'Captain Gordon:' Who is this? *'Anarky:' I've seen your record. Impressive. In a city full of dirt, you're the only one with a clean jacket. *'Captain Gordon:' I need a trace started! *'Anarky:' But despite a clean record, you're still just an instrument of oppression at the beck and call of your corporate masters. *'Captain Gordon:' I work for the city of Gotham, not some corporation. *'Anarky:' Are you really so naïve? The government is owned by corporate America, the city is owned by Bruce Wayne, and the mayor wouldn't wipe his ass without permission from people like Rupert Thorne. You're a cog in the machine, Gordon. And that machine is voracious. That machine must be stopped. *'Captain Gordon:' So, you're doing me a favor of some kind? *'Anarky:' That's right. I'm here to help the misguided. Despite your chosen profession, your record suggests you could be reformed. So, a warning: get out, Gordon. Get out while you can. *'Captain Gordon:' Hello? Hello? Did we get the trace? Encrypted? Sunova File Two *'Policeman:' You wanna eat, dontcha? *'Hobo:' Yeah, but... *'Policeman:' Listen. I got you on possession, B'n E, trespassing - hell, I got you on loitering. So? What's it gonna be? *'Hobo:' Alright, alright. What do I gotta do? *'Policeman:' Simple. You get 'em riled up. You know? You blend in, yeah, you make suggestions. Hey, there's a fat cat - let's roll his car. Hey, let's burn that building down, those corporate bastards put us out in the street. And if you have to, you kick in the first window, you throw the first Molotov. *'Hobo:' But... that's what they're gonna do anyway. *'Policeman:' Yeah, so they say. But talk is cheap. No one wants to be the first one to do it. That's where you come in. *'Hobo:' Ain't burnin' down a buildin' gonna get me in more trouble than I'm already in? *'Policeman:' (chuckling) Well, yeah. But that's what you got me for. I'm on your side, friend. You get 'em started, and then you get the hell outta there before us boys in blue start crackin' heads. I'll make sure the heat doesn't come down on you - so long as you don't get yourself caught. *'Hobo:' I don't know about this. *'Policeman:' Look, this prick... Anarky or whatever - he ain't got your best interests in mind, right? He's got his own agenda and he's just using you like he's using everybody else. You bring him out in the open, we bring 'em down, and everyone has a Merry Christmas. So? We got a deal? *'Hobo:' Yeah. Yeah. Deal. *'Policeman:' You made the right choice. Now... will that be light or dark meat? Tags There are 24 Anarky tags that can be found in Arkham Origins. Scanning them will unlock their bio which can be viewed in the Gotham Intel database. Scanning them all rewards the player with the "Voice of the People" achievement/trophy. # 'Furniture Company: '"The Furniture Company. A global conglomerate of user-assembled furnishing distributors. Globalization means the people must compete for wages with all markets, including those that force children to labor. And the right-wing pundits wonder why we are not competitive, why the middle class is evaporating. Why would a furniture company pay an honest wage to a skilled worker to make a quality product when they can pay mere pennies to a child to make a product of less quality, but which consumers will buy because they have no choice. Yes, disposable furniture from disposable people. And you can throw them both away for a new model every few years. That's business." # 'Wayne Enterprises: '"The Waynes. Gotham royalty and their sole surviving prince, Bruce Wayne. Born into advantage for generations, this family has tried to blind us with generosity - but their generosity does not mask their extreme guilt from pillaging this city in years past. How does one family get so rich? On the back of the worker. Perhaps there wouldn't be so many orphans if the Waynes paid their workers fairly for their labor, and they could save on all their donations to orphanages? Did Bruce Wayne invent these products? Did he sweat on the assembly line to create them? No. He just paid himself tens, hundreds, and thousands of times what he pays his workers, and then pats himself on the back for his ingenuity. Charity simply allows him to feel good about himself, makes him feel like he's helping those poor souls who can't fend for themselves while he sips his champagne and eats his foie gras. If only he'd pay them fairly, they wouldn't need his charity. Perhaps Mister Wayne should read a little of Abraham Lincoln: 'Labor is prior to, and independent of, capital. Capital is only the fruit of labor, and could never have existed if labor had not first existed. Labor is the superior of capital, and deserves much the higher consideration.'" # 'Soder Cola: '"A refreshing beverage? Oh, yes! And don't forget to wash it down with obesity and diabetes. This corporation ran advertisements in the 70s that read 'If sugar makes you fat, then why are so many kids thin?' Believe it. They promoted the natural goodness of sugar that gives the consumer a sense of satisfaction and well-being. They left out what it does to your teeth, your health, and its addictive effects on your brain. They actually want you to believe that sugar is 'good for you'. Big Tobacco lied to us. Do you think Big Sugar is any different? Open your eyes to what you're really consuming: corporate feces." # 'Trident Labs: '"We make industrial solvents and lubricants to the machinery of our industrialized society. That's a fitting slogan for a company from fifty years ago. Today, our industrial centers are collapsing, left abandoned in the wake of the mass exodus of businesses to foreign shores. Thank you, globalization, for opening up new markets for our multinationals to sell our American-made products. Unfortunately, those products are no longer made by American workers. The American workers are laid off from their jobs, laden with debt, and then made homeless when the bankers foreclose on the homes they can no longer afford. And how are they rewarded? They are called lazy, delinquent, moochers by the people who have sent their jobs overseas. When we come for them, they will run for those same shores to escape our wrath. But like the multinational corporation, the worker knows no border for we are everywhere." # 'Lacey Towers: '"Voltaire says that 'the comfort of the rich depends on an abundance of the poor.' If that's true, then the residents of Lacey Towers are very, very comfortable. It's the home of fasco-capitalists and criminals. Most of these suites are empty. Do you know why? Because their owners live in mansions all over this country. They keep these condos for friends, for entertainment, for a place to stay on the odd time they visit our fair city. There are people in the alleys around this building that sleep in paper boxes, and these bourgeois bastards can afford to spend millions on luxury condos that they don't even need. What have they done that is so deserving of this affluence, that they may live in such sick opulence while those of us who slave under them must beg for their charity to feed ourselves? We will tear them down while they scream of their superiority." # 'GCPD New Gotham Precinct: '"Corporate interests run our government and their enforcers live here. These men and women are workers, sworn to protect the weak and innocent, and yet when we stand against oppression, corruption, when we peacefully speak out against corporations bulldozing our commons, illegally searching us without cause, they answer us with riot gear, with shields, batons, and tear gas. When peaceful protest is met with violence, we will match their violence tenfold and these traitors to democracy and freedom, these tramplers of the rights our forefathers fought and died for, these automatons of the corrupt state will finally have their eyes opened to the truth" # 'Gotham City Royal Hotel: '"This hotel serves as a playground for our corporate masters where a one night stay costs more than the average worker brings home in a month. They must feel like if they raise themselves up high enough, they will escape our anger. Or perhaps they think that the stench of the street will not reach them in their lofty rooms. They look down on us, but we will rise up and tear them down. In this den of iniquity, the elite have been caught in sex, drug and racketeering scandals. Over the hotel's history no fewer than seventeen city councillors, three mayors, eight senators, and a governor have been caught in some kind of criminal activity. But you won't hear about this in the Daily because the elite have servants - bribed to cover up scandals and dump bodies. And you wonder why the Royal tolerates all that mob activity? The man on the street caught with illicit narcotics goes away for five, ten, twenty years. But the city councillor caught with two dead strippers gets a rigged election? Well that makes him mayor. And the two girls? They get a burial at sea and their names wiped from history. We can't bring those girls back, but we can send them some company." # 'Hamilton Hill: '"Our dutiful mayor, Hamilton Hill made his money in insurance, that is, by making promises to pay people when they were in need, and then making excuses not to pay them at all. And yet he is not branded a thief, a fraudster - no, he's "elected" mayor. Now, he's free to raid our city coffers to pay for whatever projects his masters deem worthy - masters like Rupert Thorne. And he thinks the people are not watching. We know what he did with those two girls a the Gotham Royal. And we will bring it into the light for all to see." # 'Gotham City News: '"Balanced and fair, they say - presenting what Jack Ryder calls 'both sides' of every argument. Sure - when his side comes from made-up corporate messaging meant to convince us that words like liberty, justice, and truth still have meaning and the other side is some barely intelligent shill. It's an insulting joke. They frame their stories in a way to mask their fascist agenda, and use intimidation, intellectual dishonesty, and loud-mouthing to squash any who try to point out the fallacy of their arguments. They blame immigrants. They blame criminals. They blame everyone but the corporations who pay their salaries. The fourth estate has been replaced by the machinery of propaganda and now exists only as a tool to keep the people ignorant." # 'Gotham City Cinema: '"Come one, come all to pay homage to our plastic pantheon of demigods. You may not touch, only watch. No, their glorious image will be projected on a big screen while they spout tripe and dreck. They are presented to you larger than life to ensure that you realize that you are just a small, insignificant, and powerless mortal in the shadow of their greatness. Tremble in their presence and despair at your inadequacy. And don't forget to stop at the concession to fill your face with sugar-treats and salty-swill where all proceeds go to the Falcone crime family." # 'Gotham City Daily: '"The Daily was once a voice for truth in reporting. Now it's a corporatist fascist rag filled with lies about our city. The irony of a newspaper attacking the free press is almost too much to swallow. Yet, when we all knew that Hamilton Hill's mayoral election was rigged, the Daily defended him. When a pacifist group exposed police infiltration into their ranks, the Daily labelled them a group of terrorists. When Trident Labs dumped enough pesticides into the Gotham River to turn the bay pink, the Daily blamed algae blooms. As the assault on our civil liberties continues, the Daily doesn't remain silent - they voice their support. But our voices will drown theirs out. Print is dead." # 'Gotham Light & Power: '"Our politicians continue to privatize what should be public goods owned by the people. Monopoly on electricity gives inordinate power over the entire population to a few, corporate executives who think that they're genius businessmen because they make money through their control of a product that everyone needs. We the people pay for the roads, for bridges, for dams, for power plants, and then sell them off to these for-profit corporations. Oh, they say these utilities will be run more efficiently by private business, yet their executive salaries increase, they lay off full-time workers and use contractors they don't need to pay benefits to, and then begin price-gouging the people. Electricity is a necessity, like air, water, food, and yet we allow these corporate profiteers to gain from it. I mean, if a public utility is losing money, who is it losing money to? The PEOPLE! Whereas profits from privatized utilities go directly into the pockets of the wealthy few and our costs go always up. No more. We will take back what is ours, give power free to the people and see our lives prosper as a result." # 'Dixon Docks: '"Dock workers once belonged to one of the most powerful unions. The longshormen of old fought their industrialist oppressors over the right to earn a living wage. These and the other unions of their day said no to capitalist exploitation of the worker and built the middle class. But those days are gone. The middle class has been obliterated by the elite. The unions of today do not work for the rights of the worker. They have been twisted and corrupted into tools of oppression by crime lords - with the help of their government cronies. By allowing the perversion of this instrument of liberty, fascist governments and corporatist interests have dismantled our rights to collective bargaining all too easily. We must re-educate ourselves - remind ourselves that the worker is not a slave and deserves compensation that matches his contribution." # 'Monarch Theater: '"They don't show films here anymore. The theater was once a family-run operation but their doors are closed. Unable to compete against the nation-wide franchises that now dominate our landscape - theaters that all show the same Hollywood dreck that keeps us entertained - but blissfully ignorant. There is no room for the art of film in a nation full of programmed, sugar-fed consumers. And so we will target the industry of franchising - a business model that sucks money out of communities and kills independent business." # 'Wonder Tower: '"Our corporate overlords build temples to their gods - the gods of greed, oppression, and opulence. Wonder Tower is the ultimate representation of capitalist arrogance, a monument to the disparity between the bourgeois and the proletariat. Wonder City is a fiction meant to give false hope to the masses that their lives in the future will be prosperous, but history shows us the opposite - that we continue to fall behind while the power elite grow stronger. We will wipe this fantasy from the face of Gotham." # 'Gotham Casino: '"Has there ever been a more criminal business than the casino? Burden the people with debt and make them so desperate that they'll throw away what little they have left for the fleeting hope that all their dreams will come true. They show us pictures of the 'winners', massive jackpots that change lives. But they don't show us pictures of the thousands, the tens of thousands of losers. Nor do they tell us how those jackpot winners fair years after they they collect - bankrupt, destitute, even worse off than they were before. They're selling a dream and you're buying. And if that weren't enough, they go even further. They ply you with alcohol. They even rig their tables to tilt the already ridiculous odds so far in their favor that here is no way the house ever loses. And if you somehow beat those odds, they accuse you of cheating and get their goons to beat their money out of you." # 'Sionis Steel Mill: '"If there were ever a more ludicrous business, I've never seen it. You think they make steel here? Roman Sionis is the most illegitimate business man in Gotham and the only thing coming out of this mill is fine white powder sold to the wealthy elite - even the rich have their masters in a city run by criminals, and Roman Sionis is both. But at least Sionis is an honest crook. He does not pretend to be what he is not. He takes what he can and does what he wants. They call that freedom. But he will trod over the freedom of anyone who stands against him and his empire. He is a king and so he must also fall." # 'Solomon Wayne Courthouse: '"Does anyone still believe there is justice in Gotham? If the common man robs a banker, that man is sentenced with the full force of the law. But if the banker robs the world he is given a bonus by his bosses, corporate robber-barons. No banker sees the inside of a courtroom. No financier is charged with theft, with fraud, with racketeering. The law does not apply to the elite. Even murderers and rapists who are somehow brought before the court are only put away if their criminal overlords want it to happen. Judges are bought. Juries are bribed and intimidated. This system needs a purge." # 'Gotham Merchants Bank: '"In the past, if you had no talent, no ambition, and no skills, there was only one job you could do: you could become a banker. But then, our banks were deregulated, lessons learned from the Great Depression were forgotten, and the banks were allowed to gamble with the money of pensioners. And the banks lost. They lost it all. But were the bankers punished? Sent to prison? No. Not one. Were they fired? No - they were given bonuses. Were they forced to shut their doors? No, they were bailed out by corrupt governments using money from the very pensioners whose money they lost. They burrowed against our future and gave the money to the bankers. And now they ask that we embrace austerity because our country is so far in debt. And the bankers? They are not smug in the knowledge that they defrauded the world. They are not celebrating their victory over the middle class. No, they are so blinded by the broken and corrupt system that they don't even think they've done anything wrong. We must pry their eyes open and make them face the fire of our fury." # 'ACE Chemicals: '"They tell us that their products are safe. Who knows? Maybe it's true. Maybe the poison they use to kill insects that feed on our fruits and vegetables does not affect mammalian life. But then, what about our bees? They are dying off in record numbers. There are places in the world where insect pollination no longer happens - where people have to pollinate each flower by hand. This corporation is reaping short term profits at the expense of the people being able to eat and apple or an orange in the future. And this is not news. This is known! Known and ignored by their well-bribed government officials and their quack-scientist slaves. If they maintain that the product is safe, then I say we feed it to them." # 'Carmine Hotel: '"When they don't want to do their deals in the light of day the powerbrokers of Gotham come here. When they want to perform acts they wouldn't perform in front of their families, they visit the Carmine. The rats and roaches are witnesses to all manner of sick crimes, not to mention the back room deals that have parcelled up this city to corrupt officials and crime lords. Now that we know where to find them, we will hide, we will wait, and we will listen. And then we will throw back the curtains and shine the light on their sordid business and expose them to our rage." # 'AMERTEK Industries: '"Guns and ammunition - weapons of war are the ultimate luxury good. When you fire a gun, you literally burn your money in a small explosion that sends a metal projectile down the gun barrel at high velocity. Is there anything more frivolous? There is no more heavily subsidized industry in the world. But they don't just use our money to make weapons, no they use our tax money to lobby and bribe politicians the very politicians who gave it to them so they can get even more! We don't require the right to bear arms - we only require the will to use them." # 'Mendo Soap: '"Mendo soap. Sounds innocent, doesn't it? But who is making the soap? Mendo imports illegal immigrant laborers, luring them to this city with the promise of a new life and then forces them to work under threat of deportation. We should not begrudge these innocents of making a living. What we should rail against is the globalization that forces our workers to compete with them - the superpower corporations who have seen all of our cross-border trade protections removed so that they might pillage foreign countries. And the result? The lives of workers all over the world destroyed. We welcome these brother workers for they shall swell our ranks." # 'Cale-Anderson: '"When was the last time any pharmaceutical company announced a cure? They don't search for cures anymore. Cures are bad for business. If you cure someone you an only have them as a consumer once. But if you manage their condition, well, then you have a consumer for life. For-profit pharmaceutical research will never cure the diseases of our time. They prey on your compassion and your guilt and use it for their own gain. Stop funding them. Stop giving them our tax dollars. Take their research and give it back to the people who will use it for the common good." Quotes *"Oppressed citizens of Gotham, your cries for help have been heard! I am Anarky - voice of the people - here to save you from the plague of corruption that now infests this once proud city! Those hired and elected to keep us free and safe won't lift a finger! And why would they? They've been bought and paid for; encouraged to turn a blind eye. If they won't act, I will. At dawn's first light - the sources of Gotham's ruin WILL. BE. DESTROYED. Now back to your regularly scheduled programming of propaganda and consumerist garbage." *"Hello, Batman. I was hoping to get a minute of your time. See, I've got a story to tell you. About crime and violence. Greed and vengeance. But it's also a story of redemption. Of second chances. Of change." *"I've planted three bombs where Gotham's corruption is at its strongest. But unlike those I fight to overthrow, I believe in choice. So I offer you one: Let them detonate or stop them. Your actions will determine what I do with you." *''"They say money makes the world go round. But it also makes for excellent shackles. You're tied to your job. Your mortgage. Your need to buy the next shiny thing your overpriced television seduces you with. Imagine what we could accomplish, if only someone would set us free!"'' *''"You're drawn to me. Go on, admit it. Like little moths to the light. Flit on over. You want to know what I'm selling. And if you don't? Too bad. You can't shut me off any more than you can the billboard. Or the branding on your clothes. The fliers that litter the streets. The sound-bites that clog the air. I'm in your face. I'm in your head. Just like them! But I'm the menace? Here I am, trying to educate. But you don't want to hear it. You just want to buy it. But only if everyone else does too."'' *''"Gotham is a prison and the police its wardens. To protect and serve, their motto goes. And they do. Protect and serve THEMSELVES. We live in fear of their gaze. Their billy clubs and guns. When they walk down the streets, we avert our eyes. We tremble when they speak. Who are these people, really? What drives them? Is it justice? Honor? No. They want power and the badge that gives it to them. And so those we look to for protection - instead inspire fear."'' *''"Interesting. Even after knowing all you did about the places I targeted, you spared them."'' *''"Disappoint me!? Not at all! Come on down to the Courthouse so we can continue Gotham's trial!"'' *''"Ah! I'm so glad you came. It's an honor, really. There's so much for us to discuss!"'' *''"I'd like to propose an alliance. I think the two of us could accomplish great things together."'' *''"Tell you what - I'll turn myself in as soon as you do the same. But you don't consider yourself a criminal, do you? The suit. The gadgets. The sense of entitlement. You're just another rich kid atoning for his fiscal sins. Such a shame."'' *''"I thought you wanted to make a difference!"'' *''"I looked up to you. Wanted to BE you. Guess that's why they say you should never meet your heroes..."'' *''"Leave them alone!"'' *''"You'll burn for what you've done!"'' *''"Alright, that's it!"'' *''"Do they own you, then? Is that it? You getting paid to bring me in?"'' *''"I don't get it! We're on the same side!"'' *''"I ask for discourse and you respond with violence. We should be above this!"'' *''"So? What does it matter? I wanted to make a difference. I thought you'd feel the same."'' *''"Innocent?! They watched as Gotham went to hell and didn't do a thing!"'' *''"No. They're weak! And so are you."'' *''"You ever wonder how things got to be so bad here? I do. All the time. You see- I don't think men like Roman Sionis or Oswald Cobblepot are responsible. They're just a reflection of our apathy. Our greed. Our fear. We look the other way when things turn sour. Bury ourselves in our jobs. Consume propaganda masquerading as entertainment. The message is always the same: Don't think. Don't question. And what becomes of a society that's given up? It rots. Fills up with liars, cheaters, and thugs. Uptown and downtown. The suit in the penthouse is no better than the guy selling drugs on the corner. They're both doing whatever it takes to get ahead - nevermind the cost."'' *''"Fidelity. Once upon a time that's what defined society. People coming together in pursuit of common cause. To care for each other. To protect and provide. We took shelter from the darkness - and the things that roamed it. Community meant progress. But now... It's all backwards. We worship at the altar of competition. We build fortresses around ourselves. We fight. We betray. We have become the things we feared."'' *''"You keep cleaning up after everyone Batman, and no one's going to learn to take care of themselves. The ones that don't hate you - they'll start to rely on you. Depend on you. And if something happens to you? If you get old? Or bored? Or die? Then what? Or do you not consider the world that revolves around you? You're a hypocrite. Running around 'dispensing justice'. Telling people what they can and can't do. You're ensuring Gotham's freedom - provided it conforms to your twisted view. Whatever pleases the Bat. That it? You're not a hero. You're a despot. You don't enforce justice. You suppress it."'' *''"There's a way to make this work. To show you that we share the same goals. Maybe I took things too far with the bombs and the threats. I can learn from that. I mean, you could be a mentor to me. And maybe, well, maybe I can teach you something too. Because I think you're so busy playing hero you've forgotten what it's like for the rest of us. We're not all as strong as you. We don't have the fancy gadgets. The strength. The skill. But maybe that's the problem. You've gotten so used to the power, you think you're better than everyone. Above reproach. Is that it, then? We're not as good as you? You know what - I take it back. I don't want to work with you. You don't have anything to offer."'' *''"I think I've figured it out. You didn't take me down because I broke the law. No. No, you took me down because you don't want the competition? That's what this is is really about isn't it. Let me ask you something - you ever wonder if YOU'RE the reason this city's so messed up? Because I have. A LOT of us have... And I'm starting to think we're right."'' Game Over Lines *"You think you're a hero, but you're really just a symbol of how low this city has fallen. We're better off without you." *"We could have accomplished such great things together." Trivia *The final bomb mission for the Anarky activists Subplot in the Cold, Cold Heart DLC was the original Anarky mission when it was shown on the E3 Demo. *Anarky truly seems to want to improve Gotham; however, his own ego prevents him from seeing better ways to go through with his plans. *Even after Batman defeats and unmasks Anarky, his character profile will not be updated; it will still say his eye and hair color are unknown. *When the player accessed Anarky's Radio Channel (Freewave/Liberation Radio) in the Cryptographic Sequencer, Anarky could be heard making propaganda by reading "Plain Words", a factual left-wing sympathizing pamphlet that was made infamous after the factual 1919 U.S. anarchist bombings against a number of influential American political and social figures, including John D. Rockefeller. Anarky interated how the pamphlete was over a hundred years old, but 'how its words still continue to make sense.'. Gallery Batsorigins3.jpg Batman and Anarky BAO.jpg|Anarky fights Batman. AnarkyUnmasked_ArkhamOrigins.png|Anarky Unmasked Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Villains